marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Tasker
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is [User:USERNAME ] Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. Born in Great Britain, John "Tasker" Smith enjoyed his completely normal life. He had a small circle of friends until he learnt that he could do something that they could not. John was born with the power to learn to do something new, for example he gave himself a weak healing factor at the age of 4 accidently. By the age of 10 he realised the true strength of what he could achieve and started to realise that this was a gift that nobody he knew had. In present day he is a 15 year old boy who has given himself powers that have helped him through completing his school work with ease but has also kept his gift a secret from others. Upon seeing what the Avengers team were capable on news reports on the television John decided to learn something that would help him benefit others. He first gave himself an advanced awareness of things around him, swifter reactions and access to and from an empty universe that he could use as a form of telportation, however after this he felt himself tire easier and came to the conclusion that this weakness he had found is that intense preparation for a task would tire him meaning that he would have to learn what is neccessary in advance or he would not be able to have the energy to carry out the task. What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? He is a simple character who will get along with most but doesnt like to create a fuss. He enjoys to listen and is polite but is altogether a friendly individual. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? My character wishes to one day join the Avengers, but at the moment is working on fighting crime and preventing danger on his own. Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? My character is a 15 year old boy who is still in secondary school in Britain. Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? My character is a hero as he has no interest in fulfilling personal needs and much prefers to help others whenever possible. What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? My character has the ability to immediately learn a power to overcome a task, however this will tire him meaning that it cannot be achieved in short notice and will mostly be conducted overnight. He is a hero because he has no interest in villainous pleasures and prefers to help other people whenever it is possible. If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? He is not yet an adult, doesnt have children and is not in a relationship. Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? Yes List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? Once to twice a week If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: Sorry I am so sorry but Tasker's power is just too overpowered and a bit unrealistic for the wiki. I am so very sorry. Bea a.k.a Beast, Potterhead, Nerdfighter, and Rusher... DFTBA 22:37, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Category:Denied Category:Confirmation